911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Wallace J. Hilliard
Wally was a businessman from Wisconsin who partnered with Rudi Dekkers to buy Huffman Aviation a few years before Sept. 11 2001. Wally was the money man in the partnership. He had sold his healthcare insurance fund and moved to Florida. Wally and Rudi had a falling out shortly after 9/11. Excerpts from Rudi Dekkers book Rudi wanted Huffman, "only problem was coming up with the cash." The solution came from one of his customers. Wally Hilliard had taken flying lessons with Rudi since 1996. He is described as interesting and eccentric. Rudi writes "One fine day, out of the blue, Wally gave me a check for $100,000. It was odd…" He says he thought it might be a joke and waited a week. Then he called Wally and asked him why.: Wally told him "I know you can use it. I trust your business sense" Rudi: "But what if my business tanks and I lose your money" Wally: "Big Deal. I earn that in one day'." On hearing that, Rudi cashed the check. He describes Wally as very bright and well informed about business. He lived in a $3 million Naples home during the winter and Wisconsin in the Summer. "Wally really believed in me and offered himself as a source of investment. He literally said to me "you can use my fortune. "He helped me build Ambassador." After 9/11 Rudi says Wally pressured him for months, demanding 51% of the business, threatening to gather enough votes to kick Rudi out of his own company. He took Rudi to court to try and prove he was the real owner of Huffman aviation. Rudi was able to show documents he had received from Wally where he denied he had any affiliation with Huffman. Wally claimed Rudi faked the documents, the judge asked for proof, Wally had none, the case was closed. "I have wondered many times why Wally turned on me" says Rudi "but i think he was just desperate. I watched him lose $60 million in five years." Insurance in Wisconsin In 1969, Wally Hilliard and Ron Weyers launched Wisconsin Employers Group, an insurance firm. It became successful and was bought out for $10 million in 1982 by Firemans Fund. Five years later Lincoln National Insurance Company bought Firemans Fund. Lincoln fired Wally and Ron. (It is now Humana Inc.) "Wally wanted to try again" said Ron Weyers The pair started over and launched American Medical Security Group Inc., which in the mid-1990s was on one of the fastest growing companies in the US. United Wisconsin Services, Inc. acquired AMS Group in 1996. Ron Weyers, who retired in 1996, had dabbled in real estate and with his family, owns the Regency Center and the Lombardi Center in Green Bay. Heroin A Learjet belonging to the true owner of the Venice flight school that trained both terrorist pilots who flew into the World Trade Center was seized with more than 30 pounds of heroin onboard by Federal Agents in July of 2000 at the Orlando Executive Airport. Authorities at the time called it the biggest seizure of heroin ever found in central Florida. The seized plane belonged to 70-year old Wallace J. Hilliard of Naples, FL., multi-millionaire businessman, self-styled Mormon Bishop, and the newly-discovered secret owner of Huffman Aviation at the Venice Airport since its purchase in 1999, just months before terrorists began arriving in force in Southwest Florida. Political Support "As one of Florida's top politicians, Katherine Harris doesn't have much time to do a lot of personal traveling," read the Sarasota Herald Tribune's chatty lead. "But twice in the past month or so, the secretary of state --who received national attention for her role in the November presidential election -- has taken the 75-minute plane ride from her current home in Tallahassee to her old stomping grounds in Sarasota. Her choice of airline? Florida Air, a start-up commuter airline based here, grasping to be an air-taxi for the entire state." 'She has taken the airline twice,' Harris spokesman Ben McKay said. 'She appreciates the convenience that Florida Air offers.'" Spatialight The Hilliard family were involved in a business called Spatialight Inc. in which Farhad Azima also had a role. One of the CEOs at Spatialight, Robert Olins, was fined $3.4 million by the SEC and enjoined, in 2011. Another Spatialight investor was Mansour Rasnavad, ex-chairman of Global International Airways. 5117 Castello Euro-American Financial Services Inc. were used by Stephan Verhaaren and Wolfgang Bohringer to incorporate one of their companies. Euro-American was based at 5117 Castello Drive, Naples, Fl 34103. Also listed at the same address, in suite 2 of 2, was ORYX, LLC which was a company founded by Wally Hilliard. This suggests that - Verhaaren, Bohringer and Hilliard - knew one another and backs up Amanda Keller. Wally Tax problems Hilliard and something called Green Bay Air failed to disclose millions of dollars owed to the IRS in the mid 90s: Accordingly, it is hereby ORDERED, ADJUDGED AND DECREED that: 1. Wallace Hilliard is indebted to the United States for the Form 1040 federal income taxes, penalties and additions to tax assessed against him for the 1996 tax year, in the aggregate amount of $2,258,402.04 as of May 29, 2015, plus interest and other additions to tax allowed by law accruing thereafter under 26 U.S.C Weird connections of a Wally Hilliard associate A Wisconsin holding company with stakes in various paper mill enterprises has told the U.S. Tax Court that the Internal Revenue Service wrongly served it with $17 million in deficiencies for the years 2004 to 2010 after wrongly disallowing deductions from bad debt held by an estranged family member. Family-owned VHC Inc. said that the company owned debt and not equity in relative Ron Van Den Heuvel’s spinoff business, and that the IRS wrongly increased its taxable income during the period while disallowing deductions from the debt, which a series of bad deals had rendered illiquid. VHC, which was first formed as a contracting firm by Ron’s older relative Raymond Van Den Heuvel, underwent “significant expansion” from the 1980s to the 1990s, prompting Ron to form his own company in 1997 and begin buying paper mill facilities and businesses, the petition said. Though VHC declined Ron’s investment solicitations in his companies –– saying doing so would conflict with its customer base –– VHC began issuing debt in the form of promissory notes to Ron’s acquired companies for equipment and overhead costs, drawing from his experience as a sales representative for VHC along with potential funding from major banks and companies, including Enron, which ultimately purchased a $5 million stake in the company in 1998, the petition said. One such credit line came shortly before 2000, when VHC issued a line of credit to Ron’s cotton fiber plant for the installation of a key machine. It did so at the request of United Arab Emirates Investment Ltd., which had made an offer on the plant that would have far exceeded the amount of the company’s debt for the machine. However, UAEI withdrew from the deal at the last minute after the Sept. 11, 2001, terrorist attacks, saying the status of a Middle Eastern company in the U.S. at the time was too risky. Other On 09/13/2001, Hilliard or his agent Leo Morrison, incorporated SAND WEB TECHNOLOGIES, INC. Hilliard associate Jeffrey R Allain was also in business with Frank Pollara. FRANK C POLLARA CONSTRUCTION GROUP INC. filed for incorporation on 02/27/2001. Frank Charles Pollara has recently been active in the US Virgin Islands, St. Croix which is near where Wolfgang Bohringer has relocated. According to a Naples news report, Pollara has an "extensive criminal history, which includes several felony convictions." In 2007 Pollara took an interest in New Jersey based Paul Golden of Golden Resorts LLLP, who is trying to build a casino in the US Virgin Islands on St. Croix. He wrote to the court "Please give Mr. Golden a chance. On fortitude alone, we all know he deserves a little time." Category:Characters Category:All